John Fiedler
John Donald Fiedler (February 3, 1925 - June 25, 2005) was an American voice actor and character actor who appeared in many movies such as True Grit ''with John Wayne and ''The Odd Couple ''with Jack Lemmon and Walter Matthau. Fiedler also appeared on television shows such as ''Cheers and The Bob Newhart Show. At Disney, he was best known for voicing Piglet in the Winnie the Pooh franchise. He also voiced the Porcupine in The Fox and the Hound, the Deacon Owl in The Rescuers, Sexton Mouse in Robin Hood and Rudy in The Emperor's New Groove. Death On June 25th, 2005, John Fiedler died at the Lillian Booth Actors' Home in Englewood, New Jersey at the age of 80. John had finished recording his lines for Piglet in Pooh's Heffalump Movie, which was released in February 2005, just 4 months before his death and he had reprised his role as Piglet for the direct-to-video sequel, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, but died before he could finish recording all of his lines, to which Travis Oates (Piglet's current voice actor) recorded. John was never married and was survived by his brother, James Fiedler, and his sister, Mary Fiedler-Dean. John's Winnie the Pooh co-star Paul Winchell died the day before he did on June 24th, 2005. Disney Roles * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day ''(1968) - Piglet * ''Robin Hood ''(1973) - Father Sexton * ''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too ''(1974) - Piglet * ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''(1977) - Piglet * ''The Rescuers ''(1977) - Deacon Owl * ''The Fox and the Hound ''(1981) - Porcupine * ''Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983) - Piglet * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''(1988-1991) - Piglet * ''Oliver ''(1988) - Additional voices * ''I Wanted a Black Cat ''(1988) - Mouse * ''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) - Piglet * Boo to Your Too! Winnie the Pooh ''(1996) - Piglet * ''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin ''(1997) - Piglet * ''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving ''(1998) - Piglet * ''Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You ''(1999) - Piglet * ''The Tigger Movie ''(2000) - Piglet * ''House of Mouse ''(2000) - Piglet * ''The Emperor's New Groove ''(2000) - Old Man * ''The Book of Pooh (2001-2003) - Piglet * Disney's ''House of Mouse ''(2001-2003) - Piglet * ''Mickey's House of Villains ''(2002) - Piglet * ''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year ''(2002) - Piglet * ''Piglet's Big Movie ''(2003) - Piglet * ''Winnie the Pooh: 123s ''(2004) - Piglet * ''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo ''(2004) - Piglet * ''Pooh's Heffalump Movie ''(2005) - Piglet * ''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie ''(2005) - Piglet * ''Kronk's New Groove ''(2005) - Rudy Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Robin Hood Category:The Rescuers Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:People from Washington Category:1920s births Category:1925 births Category:2000s deaths Category:2005 deaths Category:Deceased Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:House of Mouse (2000 film) Category:Real life Category:Winnie the Pooh voice actors Category:Winnie the Pooh 2: The Village of Mythical Mermaids Category:Voice actors/actresses